onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jewelry Bonney
Picture Should't we update the picture of her using her powers? gohanRULEZ 08:07, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Aye, don't worry, someone will. Can't say when, I don't watch the anime anymore to replace it myself. One-Winged Hawk 08:10, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Bonney's Father and Relationship. This is just a theory but I think that Bonney may have been the lover of Ace, and her father is none other than Akainu. I say this as Jewelry Bonney's character is based on a real life female pirate known as Anne Bonny. As the story went her father's side of the family was a part of the aristocracy and very well respected. Bonny went and married a sailor and part time pirate who wanted her father's money but her father disowned her. Later one she met a very famous pirate known as Calico Jack and is assumed to have carried his child. When she and another female pirate got captured by the law, they both pleaded their bellies: the other female died at childbirth, while Bonny give birth to hers and was bailed by her father, and assumed to have quit piracy all together. Interesting theory, but this is not the right place to discuss this. Please use the forum or your blog.DancePowderer 02:48, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Simply wrong. Akainu's real name is Sakazuki, with no references to a "Jewelry" surname. And if she was Ace's lover, Ace, dying, would have said something about her, talking about the people who demonstrated to him that he had the right of living. He talked only about Luffy and his nakama. --Meganoide 21:51, August 18, 2010 (UTC) She could have easily changed her name as not to have anything to do with him. However, these are just theories. Also Ace would'nt have mentioned her as a way to protect her. Michma12 15:43, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Ability & World Goverment what Akainu said made me think: why would the WGov panic because of Bonney? What if her abilty is to "Transfer the Age of Humans"? So she turns a 35 Year Old into a 5 Year, but has to make another these 30 Years older. So the 5 Wisemen of the WGov, how old are they? Or are some Tenryuubito using her to make them selfs younger? It would be at the cost of others, but that fits them.' (Neogoki 16:57, August 30, 2010 (UTC)) ' :While that's an interesting question, and I think a discussion that could be further explored, this isn't quite the place to do it. You can either go to our Forums or make a new blog post. And please do so! I'm sure many would be interested in this topic. And don't forget so sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~). :) [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 16:51, August 29, 2010 (UTC) : Done '(Neogoki 16:57, August 30, 2010 (UTC)) ' Can I add to Bonney's trivia? Can I add to Jewelry Bonney's trivia? Thekindwellmeaningone 23:56, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :What do you wish to add?Mugiwara Franky 05:22, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Mistake in abilities section The last entry in the abilities and power section states (in bad grammar, but that's not the issue here) that she's only been shown reversing age, both her own and others, and that it's unknown whether she can make people older, but in fact the first time her power was shown, she turned marines into babies and old men, so obviously she can make people older.Junaid-Sennin 22:28, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Ability I think she's incredibly fast as seen when she stopped Zoro. Super-human speed or even faster. Scual If someone think it's ok and want to edit... I don't want to edit myself, I don't speak english well enough. Scual Monday 4 april 2011 1:20 GMT We have waaaaaaay too little information to put it in, besides super-human speed is kind of under debate right now. Don't put it in.Panda 13:25, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes I myself never believe in the super human speed and super human strength parts of this wiki ;-) I just wanted to say that she is not just fast, but REALLY VERY VERY fast. Charloss wasn't even able to see Zoro moving when he attacked him, but Bonney managed to stop Zoro coming from five or six times the same distance as Zoro to Charloss. So it's very impressive, like soru or something like that. Scual 14:37, April 4, 2011 (UTC) To hit a well-timed tackle like that you don't need superhuman-speed just got timing, also, Scratchmen apoo had the time to say something etc. between him shooting and her tackle, which indicates that it wasn't that fast. I don't doubt that she's fast, just not necessarily super-human. The tackle deserves a mention though. I'll put it in.Panda 15:00, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you're right. OK. Thanks Scual 15:09, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Age Why would her age be "Estimated"? Can someone tell me how the translation went? 23:15, November 15, 2012 (UTC) :Oh wait, I get it, her ability makes it difficult to accurately state her age, as Oda said. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. 23:18, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Disappearance Isnt her disappearance also a reference to her real life inspiration Anne Bonny? Or is that considered speculation at the moment? 02:23, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Decider109 She never really "disappeared", so I don't think so. I could be wrong. 02:37, March 6, 2013 (UTC)